


Kaoottinen kuukausikokoontuminen

by Beelsebutt



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Background Carolyn Knapp-Shappey/Herc Shipwright, Drama, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, Suomi | Finnish, big announcement, huumoria, sekametelisoppadraama, yleislätinää jännitteellä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Martinin kasvot ovat punaiset, ja hän ravaa edestakaisin pienessä keittiössä. Vieraat saapuvat pian. Martinin hermot ovat pettämäisillään.
Relationships: Martin Crieff/Douglas Richardson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Kaoottinen kuukausikokoontuminen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sisilja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/gifts).



> Tämä _ei_ ole synttärificci :P mutta koska tänään sattuu olemaan syntymäpäiväsi, onnea Sisiljalle <3
> 
> Tää on kirjoitettu yhden päivän aikana. Ensimmäinen repliikki alkoi soida eilen illalla päässä, siitä kaikki lähti liikkeelle. En ennättänyt saada tälle betaa, joten kärsikää!
> 
> Huom! En omista Cabin Pressurea. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

"Mar-tin Ric-hard-son. Mar-TIN Ric-hard-son. Martinrichardson. MAR-tin Ric-HARD-son."

Martinin kasvot ovat punaiset, ja hän ravaa edestakaisin pienessä keittiössä. Vieraat saapuvat pian. Martinin hermot ovat pettämäisillään. Douglas on sammuttanut suihkun jo aikaa sitten, mutta viipyy yhä yläkerrassa, varmasti sitoo siellä solmiota ja kampaa tukkaansa, laittaa ehkä partavett–

"Kippari! Miten loistavaa nähdä taas! Olisin voinut hakea sinut kyytiin, jos olisit vain pyytänyt! Äiti antoi kerrankin minun ajaa, eikö ole hienoa!"

Martin kääntyy ympäri niin nopeasti, että päästä heittää. Arthur on siinä leveine hymyineen ja intoa puhkuvine olemuksineen.

"Arthur! Hienoa! Siis nähdä sinua! Sanoitko, että Carolyn on täällä myös? Ei ollakaan–"

"Martin, sinähän olet hyvissä ajoin täällä", Carolyn tokaisee astuessaan hänkin keittiöön. "Miten sujui lentosi? Hetkinen..."

Carolyn jää tuijottamaan Martinia kiireestä kantapäähän, ja keskivaiheilla hänen silmänsä alkavat yhtäkkiä säihkyä aivan uudella tavalla.

"Jahas, vai niin! No jo oli aikakin", Carolyn lopulta sanoo ja nyökkää. Siten hän kääntyy kannoillaan ja huikkaa eteisen suuntaan. "Herc! Tuo minulle lasillinen."

Hämmentynyt Martin jää keittiöön edelleen leveästi hymyilevän Arthurin kanssa. Arthur ei näytä huomanneen Carolynin outoa käytöstä tai ehkä hän on vain tottunut siihen. Ja ennen kuin Arthur ehtii paniikissaan seuraavalle asteelle, keittiöön astuu perämies Hercules Shipwright.

"Martin. Onpa hyvä että sinäkin pääsit tällä kertaa paikalle."

"Herc", Martin nyökkää ja yrittää hymyä. Herculesin kasvoilta ei voi lukea mitään, joten Martin ei tiedä, onnistuuko hän vai ei. "Tuolla telineessä on viiniä."

Nyt Herculesin kulmakarva kohoaa aavistuksen, mutta hän ei kommentoi asiaa mitenkään, nappaa vain pullon ja ryhtyy avaamaan sitä. Martin ei tiedä, mitä sanoi väärin.

"Voinko auttaa?" Douglasin ääni on soljuvaa vettä hänen lipuessaan sisään kuin talon isäntä konsanaan. Hänen katseensa välähtää Martinin suuntaan, ja suupieli kohoaa hivenen, mutta sitten hän on Herculesin vierellä ja katsoo, jos ei nyt aivan arvostelevasti, niin kumman keskittyneesti tämän viinipullon avaamista.

"Ei mitään hätää, vanha kamu", Hercules hymähtää, ja samassa korkki popsahtaa hänen käteensä. "Homma hanskassa. Tai no kädessä."

Douglas pyöräyttää silmiään ontuvalle vitsille ja kurottaa kaapin ylähyllyltä viinilasit. Martin ei koskaan ylettyisi tekemään noin. Hän muistuttaa itseään keittiötikkaiden ostosta. Sitten hänen kämmenensä hikoavat.

"Martin, onko kaikki kunnossa?" Douglas kysyy ja laskee kätensä Martinin olalle, puristaa hellästi.

Martinin katse singahtaa Douglasiin, sitten Herculesin selkään tämän kantaessa kahta lasillista kohti olohuonetta, sitten Arthurin vakaaseen ja järkkymättömään hymyyn ja takaisin Douglasiin.

"Douglas, on tosi loistavaa että saatiin vihdoinkin tulla tänne, minusta on huisan hauskaa kuukausikokoontua välillä muuallakin kuin kotona. Tai siis äidillä. Tai siis äidillä ja Herculesilla. Tai asunhan minäkin siellä eli siis äidillä ja Herculesilla ja minul–"

"Niin, täällä onkin varsin _loistavaa_ asua, etkö olekin samaa mieltä, Martin?" Douglas kääntyy jouhevasti Martinin puoleen ja kietoo käsivartensa tämän harteille.

"Mmh", Martin sanoi katse villisti poukkoillen ympäri keittiötä.

Douglas kurtistaa kulmiaan ja alkaa vetäytyä kauemmas, mutta Martin sujauttaa nopeasti oman käsivartensa Douglasin vyötäisille ja pitää tästä kiinni.

"Tämä on vallan mainio talo. Vallan mainio! Kerrassaan kelpo! Aivan toista kuin ullakkohuoneeni, onhan täällä useampikin huone, monta makuuhuonetta ja vuoteesikin on suorastaan suunnaton tai siis öh, tarkoitan, keittiön kaapit ovat korkeat ja ja ja ja– ikkunat antavat myös etelään, minullahan ei ikkunaa ollut lainkaan. Siis siellä ullakkohuoneessa ei ole ikkunaa lainkaan, tarkoitan."

Arthur keinuu päkiöillään, sitten kantapäillään, ja edestakaisin. Hän katsoo vuoroin Douglasia, vuoroin Martinia, ja nyökyttelee myöntyväisenä.

"Meillä on ollut kova ikävä sinua, Kippari", Arthur julistaa, kun Martinin puhetulva vihdoin tyrehtyy kuulumattomaksi noroksi. "Mutta kuukausikokoontumiset auttavat sillä lailla, että ainakin sinua näkee joka kuukausi! Tai tietysti silloin kun pääset paikalle, Swiss Airwaysillä on varmasti kiireistä, se on niin iso ja mahtava ja _loistava_ lentoyhtiö! Tietenkin joskus käy niin kuin viime kuussa kun et päässytkään. Olitko töissä koko viikonlopun? Vai näitkö Theresaa? Anteeksi, pitäisi varmaan sanoa prinsessa Theresaa, vaikka hän kyllä itse antoi silloin luvan, että–"

"En ole nähnyt Theresaa aikoihin", Martin sanoo lujasti.

"Ai", Arthur hölmistyy. "Ajattelin, että te– Douglas! Sinulla on sormus sormessa!"

Douglasin sormet rummuttavat pari, kolme kertaa Martinin hartiaa vasten kuin korostaakseen vasenta nimetöntä koristavaa kultavannetta.

"Kas, niinpä taitaa ollakin! Oikein tarkkaavaista, Arthur!"

Martin laittaa vapaan kätensä taskuun. Sitten hän ottaa sen pois taskusta ja työntää sen selkänsä taakse, sitten hän heiluttelee sitä vierellään, kunnes Douglas puristaa hivenen hänen hartiaansa, ennen kuin irrottaa otteensa.

"Mennäänpä sitten olohuoneeseen, meillä on pikkiriikkinen ilmoitusluonteinen asia", Douglas sanoo, käsi leväten Martinin alaselällä. Hän nappaa jää-ämpäristä samppanjapullon. "Arthur, voisitko sinä kantaa tuon tarjottimen, juuri sen, voidaan vähän maistella kuplivaa. Sain tämän eräältä pieneltä ranskalaiselta tilalta."

"Mutta sinähän et juo alkoholia?" Arthur kysyy tarttuen epätavallisen ammattimaisesti tarjottimeen, jolla on viisi kapeaa samppanjalasia.

"Ehkä uskallan tämän kerran maistaa tilkan", Douglas sanoo tarttuen Martinin käteen. "Onhan nyt hyvin erityinen päivä."


End file.
